A Bite From An Alien Wolf
by Lux-Obscurum
Summary: Rose and The Doctor travel to a planet somewhat similar to Earth. Rose was too careless, and she get bitten by a wolf on said planet. She really should've listen to The Doctor when he said the species on the planet were terribly different. Some Rose/10. Reviews show you care.


**This is just to show you all that i'm cray-cray in the head. Honestly. BUT, BUT, CRAZY PEOPLE WRITE THE BEST STORIES SO YEAH.**

Rose laughed at The Doctor, who was currently doing his daily mad run around the TARDIS console to take them wherever they were going today. The Doctor was being stubborn and kept saying that their destination was a 'surprise'. It really annoyed Rose that she didn't have a clue where they were headed to, but the excitement of new discovery quelled the annoyance pretty well. The Doctor flashed her his 100-watt grin as the TARDIS shuttered and slowed to a stop.

"Ah here we are! Rose, this planet is a great one. Almost exactly like Earth but with no moon, and the species are built with different Deoxyribonucleic acids, cells, you name it, and there's no dominant race here. Simply beautiful wildlife to explore. You ready?" He asked her, the excitement clearly heard in his voice. Rose nodded, a huge grin playing on her face, tongue peeking out between her teeth.

"When am I ever not ready for an adventure?" She teased, bounding over towards the TARDIS doors, looking behind her, waiting for The Doctor to come with her. With a push on the doors, they swung open, revealing a absolutely stunning valley of endless green grass and colorful flowers, while on the left it bordered a strong green forest, and of the right were peaks stretching towards the clear skies. Rose gasped in awe, taking in the sheer perfection of it all.

"Doctor... It's beautiful." She whispered, breath clearly taken away by the view in front of her. The Doctor smiled a soft smile, and mumbled under his breath.

"It's not the only thing that's beautiful." He said it too softly for Rose to hear, but it wasn't like he was brave enough to ever tell her that to her face. She was just so just higher than him, and who ever said he deserved her. Rose turned to him, flashing a brilliant grin that made his hearts do flips.

"Where are we going first, down the valley or through the forest? Or the more daring path and through the peaks?" She asked, face bright with impatience and excitement. Overall, it was safe to say she was completely ecstatic. The Doctor returned the grin, grabbed her hand and began running, pulling her along until she registered what he was doing. Slowly her legs moved to run along with him, laughter erupting from the pair.

"Keep up, Rose!" The Doctor taunted, letting go of her hand so he could run ahead. Rose whined.

"No fair, you're faster then me!" She complained, her eye catching on something concealed by the tall green grass. She grinned and she ducked under the grass, crawling over to the object. The Doctor was laughing as he turned around, and his laughter stopped. Rose had vanished.

"Rose? Where did you go?" He called, his eyes scanning over the vast field of green. Meanwhile, Rose was creeping up to the living creature, which she planned to befriend and ride ahead of The Doctor. She reached the organism and connected it's species to what it looked like the most.

"Hey there, wolf... Could you help me- ow!" She hissed under her breath as the wolf nipped her hand. She snapped her hand back from the wolf, who suddenly seemed to like her. The wolf trotted over to her, wagging its tail like a little puppy. Rose disregarded the bite and grinned. The wolf was definitely bigger than her Earth's wolves. Almost twice the size of one that's 5 feet long. She grinned and hopped on it's back, signaling it to go forward. The Doctor heard a loud whoop from behind him and the next thing he knew, there was a massive wolf racing past him, with his beautiful companion on it's back.

"Keep up, Doctor!" She shot back, laughing at the look on his face. The Doctor gave her a pout.

"No fair! You've got a wolf!" He whined. Rose rolled her eyes, turning to wolf around and trotting back to The Doctor.

"Fancy a ride?" She asked smugly, to which The Doctor gave a laugh and climbed on. Rose gave a 'yah' and the wolf sprinted across the fields, Rose laughing and The Doctor grinning. The wolf brought them towards the forest, when Rose suddenly changed in emotion. She had the wolf come to a complete stop, almost throwing The Doctor off it's back.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He asked, perplexed on why she stopped the wolf. Rose didn't respond. Her heart was pounding, blood roaring in her ears. She shook her head, trying to snap out of it.

"Sorry, sorry, nothing." She said, and had the wolf trot forward, taking a tour around the forest. Rose enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, although something was affecting her, making her anxious and she didn't know what. She tried her best to hide it from The Doctor, but him being him, he noticed all too quickly.

"Rose, I pretty sure that you're not okay. I think we should go back to the TARDIS." He said seriously. Rose didn't really want to leave, a strange calling to her was coming from the forest. She was drawn to it, and she couldn't resist. Instead she turned to The Doctor, and gave him her best pouty face.

"Do we have to go now? I don't wanna leave just yet." Whined Rose, clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. There was no possible way he could say no to her. He sighed, giving in.

"Oh alright, but we aren't going to stay here much longer. It's getting late, even for me." He warned her. Rose grinned hugely, then had the wolf dive sharply to the right.

"Woah! You know how to drive this thing?" The Doctor asked teasingly. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

"Course I don't, it's a wolf for goodness sake." She shot back. The Doctor was about to say some smart retort when he suddenly clamped his mouth shut. The wolf started to shake in fear, and it suddenly threw the two off and fled in the opposite direction.

"what the-?" Rose started, then she trailed off when she saw the giant cave entrance in front of her. The Doctor offered her his hand, pulling her up. The two stood side by side, staring at the dark and damp opening in the cave.

"We going to go in?" Rose asked.

"Yup."

"is it going to end up possibly killing us?"

"Yup."

"Right then." Rose said, turnin her head towards him and flashing a smile.

"Allonsy?" She asked. The Doctor grinned.

"ALLONSY!" He shouted, and they down plunged into the deep darkness of the cave. To Rose's surprise, her eyes had no delay when adjusting to the darkness. It surprised her even more when the darkness turned pitch black, and she could still see clear as a bell.

"Doctor?" She whispered, unsure if she should be worried about this sudden superior eyesight. She heard his quiet breaths next to her.

"Yes?" He rasped quietly. Rose saw him turn his head towards her.

"You can see, right?" Rose asked. She heard a short laugh from him.

"Rose its pitch black, I think that if anyone were to come in here without a torch or some source of light, they wouldn't be able to see. Basically, no I can't see." He replied. Rose started to get scared. The Doctor heard her ragged breathing.

"Something wrong? I know we might be terribly lost in here for awhile, but-" Rose cut him off before he could finish.

"Doctor, then why can I see perfectly fine through the black?" She asked, her voice shaky. The Doctor stopped dead, eyes wide.

"What? How can you see through this?!" The Doctor asked her, completely perplexed. This made Rose grow even more worried.

"I asked you because I hoped you'd know. I'm scared now, I think there's something wrong." She squeaked, hands clenching up tightly. She gave another squeak as a small pain came shooting from her left hand. The alien wolf bite. Rose seized up in fear. Had the wolf carried some alien disease that infected her when she was bitten?

"Rose, it's alright. Don't be scared. I'm sure it's just a weird quirk on this planet or something. Maybe the air has some chemical that enhances a human's eyesight, or just a coincidence. Trust me." The Doctor said from beside her. Rose took a shaky breath and nodded. The two continued down the path, The Doctor and her hands entwined so they wouldn't lose each other. Rose snorted, the damp smell of the cave annoying her.

"Doctor this cave is almost endless. Gould we go back?" She asked. The Doctor sighed.

"Rose, you said you wanted to stay here for awhile, and now you want to leave. Fine, we can leave. But just a question, if there's no dominant race on this planet, then what is that?" He asked, pointing towards a small light that was farther down. Rose have a shrug.

"I dunno. But at least I'm not the only one who can see now." she said. Then she heard whispers. They were so soft, and The Doctor didn't seem to hear them. The whispers were calling her name, and she was drawn towards it. Almost hypnotized. Almost.

"I want to know what that light is." She said firmly. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly Rose, make up your mind, leave or stay? You never change your mind like this." He said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Stay. I need to know what that is." She insisted. The Doctor rolled his eyes, and the continued to travel towards the bright light. Rose's curiosity grew with every step. She _really _needed to know what the light was. She had no clue why she did, she just DID. The Doctor watched her from behind, growing even more worried for her. She wasn't acting normal.

"Rose I really think we should go. And that's saying something, me wanting to leave." He said to her. No response

"Rose?" He asked. Then he realized why she wasn't responding. They had reached the source of the light. The light was coming from a crystal-like sphere, which was placed on top of a stone pedestal. The Doctor didn't like it, he had a bad feeling about it.

"Rose, I think we should leave now. Honestly, we have to go NOW." He insisted, he could sense the danger. Rose shook her head.

"No." She said simply. The Doctor was taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." And with that, she lunged for the orb. The Doctor could only stand there, frozen in shock as she knocked it off of the pedestal, and it shattered on the cave floor. Rose picked herself up as a bright white mist floated up from the orb and flew out through a small hole in the cave ceiling. Slowly the mist formed a gray-white orb in the sky. The Doctor gaped.

"This planet actually has a moon...? Why was it inside the orb...?" The Doctor questioned, then the whole cave was engulfed in light, the brightest of it almost left him blinded.

"Ah!" He let out a short cry before the light was gone, and so was Rose. Instead, where Rose should've been, was a dark figure. The Doctor picked himself up off the floor, where he had apparently fallen down.

"Who are you, what have you done to Rose?" He asked, panic and anger in his voice. The figure began to growl lowly and turned around. The figure suddenly lit up under the moonlight and let out a sickening roar.

Standing before The Doctor was a werewolf.

**XD SO CLIFFHANGER OR WHAT? Also I just came back from Target over an hour ago and I found myself running into a friend I met from art camp about 2 summers ago. XD weird or what? **

**R&R ^^**


End file.
